The invention concerns packaging for presents and the like.
A present is usually delivered to the recipient in an attractive package adorned with a “bow” of ribbon, completed with a written message and with indication of the sender and the consignee.
To make up the package involves separate purchases of the materials such as sheets of patterned paper or ready-made bags, ribbons for decoration, or ready-made “bows”, cards on which to write a message for the recipient, materials for closing the package, generally consisting of a roll of transparent adhesive tape.
This is a troublesome process especially if many presents have to be packed, as happens at Christmas or at other events when many of such packages must be despatched.
If only one package has to be made up, it is a nuisance having to carry the materials home from a shop, especially as they are so easily creased.
In the case of a number of packages, the risk of spoiling packing materials is even greater because of the quantities of different components while, on arriving home, much space is needed for placing them, cutting up the packing paper and making up the packages.
Even when a supplier of such materials provides everything needed, the materials themselves occupy as much space as a shopping bag.